Case
by TetoEmo
Summary: Akaito dan Kaito adalah kakak beradik dengan beda umur 2 tahun yang sangat akrab dan rukun. Tapi, bagaimana cerita kehidupan mereka yang dipenuhi hal - hal barukarena kakaknya yang -cenderung pervert- dan Kaito yang sangat polos? /"KYAAAA! NII-CHAN MESUM! AHH! NII-CHAN MIMISAN!"/ /"KAMU SENDIRI YANG MIKIR ANEH – ANEH!"?/ AkaiKai/ Drabbles/


**Case**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and other characters in this story. i just own the story.

Pairing: Akaito x Kaito

Please enjoy

 _A – Ambigu_

"ahh..ngh..Ni-Nii-san…"

DEG! Barusan, itu sepertinya mirip suara desahan… tunggu, bukan mirip, tapi memang benar asli suara desahan…

"Kaito, jangan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu..."

DEG! Sekarang suasana benar – benar mencurigakan. Itu suara Akaito. Suara desahan yang rendah. Iya. Desahan. Pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu sudah pasti sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara orang kesakitan yang seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu di ranjang. Dewasa sekali.

Tunggu! Bukan saatnya berpikir kea rah situ, Taito! Sebagai pemuda dewasa satu – satunya di rumah ini, kamu harus memastikan dengan benar keadaan adik kecilmu –tersayang- satu – satunya! Dengan cepat ia segera menempelkan telinganya didepan pintu kamar dengan pajangan kamar bertuliskan 'Kaito'

"t-t-tapi, Nii-san… s-sakit, ah! S-sakit…"

"ah,m-maaf… sakit dibagian mananya? Ini?"

"ahh! Iya, disitu… unghh.."

"ehm, sabar ya, aku akan tambahkan oil-nya…"

Sakit? Oil? Oke, ini sudah semakin tidak wajar, pikir Taito.

"a-ah! Nii-san.. ah..ngh.."

"Kaito…"

Oke, ini benar – benar harus diakhiri!

BRAK! "APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKU-" Taito menganga dan tidak membereskan kalimatnya. Akaito dan Kaito melihat Taito yang tiba – tiba mendobrak pintu dengan shock. Pemandangannya sekarang adalah; Akaito sedang mengurut kaki Kaito diatas ranjang.

"L-Loh.. T-Taito-nii…? Ada apa?" Kaito menatap pemuda berambut ungu gelap itu dengan heran.

"K-Kalian sendiri lagi apa?" Taito jadi gugup sendiri.

"Di sekolah tadi Kaito keseleo, karena itu aku mengurut kakinya. Terus… apa yang kau sendiri lakukan disini, hah?" Akaito menatap tajam Taito.

"oh.. ahahahaha, enggak, tadi kayaknya aku mendengar sesuatu yang janggal deh, jadi aku pikir Akaito sendiri melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya" ke Kai-chan."

Muka Kaito memerah malu. Akaito segera menampar muka Taito dengan Kamus raksasa.

"KAMU SENDIRI YANG MIKIR ANEH – ANEH!"

* * *

 _B – Boneka_

 **'** **Selamat ulang tahun, Kaito. Ini hadiah dariku! Semoga kamu suka! Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir di pesta ultahmu, ya. Love,Taito'**

Begitulah isi kartu ucapan ulang tahun dari Taito yang bertengger indah diatas bungkus hadiah. Hanya hadiah boneka beruang besar biasa, tapi kalau dilihat lebih dekat lagi, kualitas kain boneka itu sangat bagus. Sudah pasti Taito sengaja membeli boneka yang mahal itu untuk ulang tahun otouto-nya yang ke-15.

"wah! Boneka beruang yang besar!" Kaito senang bukan main. Kaito memang suka dengan boneka besar seperti itu. Ukurannya yang besar kira – kira cukup untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar sekaligus sofa yang empuk.

Dari sudut kanan, Akaito sudah mulai mendidih. ia sudah memberi Kaito hadiah kotak musik kecil yang mengalunkan musik slow kesukaan adik manisnya itu. Kaito memang senang dengan hadiah darinya sampai memberikan kecupan kecil dan malu – malu di pipi Akaito, tapi ia tidak terima Kaito senang dengan pemberian Taito, si manusia mesum itu!

Eh, harus diakui Akaito juga lumayan mesum…

"empuknya! Aku suka dengan boneka ini. Ah, aku harus kirim ucapan terima kasih pada Taito-nii dulu."

Terbesit rasa cemburu dan tidak suka pada diri Akaito. Dia merasa kalah dari Taito hanya dengan sebuah boneka beruang. "oi, Kaito, kenapa harus kirim ucapan terima kasih?"

"eh? Taito-nii kan sudah memberi hadiah, jadi aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dong." DEG! Oke, Akaito sudah makin cemburu. Tapi dia hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil.

Hari – hari berikutnya, Kaito terlihat lebih nempel dengan boneka barunya itu. Ia lebih suka bersender didepan boneka itu sambil mendengarkan music pemberian Akaito. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Akaito jadi makin tidak suka.

"eh, Kaito, rasanya kamu lebih suka pada boneka itu ya?" tanya Akaito tiba – tiba sambil memasukan 1 tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"eh? M-memangnya ada apa?" Kaito merasa pertanyaan kakaknya agak aneh.

"kamu lebih sering bersandar pada boneka itu! A-aku tidak suka, tahu!" Akaito baru sadar apa yang ia katakan tadi. Dia langsung bertingkah salting. Itu seperti kode keras seorang kakak yang cemburu pada adiknya. Brother complex…

Kaito memandang kakaknya dengan shock karena ia sempat menaikan nada suaranya. Ia diam sesaat dan segera berdiri dan lari untuk memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Akaito spontan kaget tiba – tiba dipeluk seperti itu. Ia ragu harus mengatakan apa selain mengelus punggung adiknya. "n-nii-chan tidak perlu iri, bodoh." Akaito kaget mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Walau orang lain memberikanku hadiah besar dan mahal sekalipun, e-enggak akan nada yang mengalahkan Nii-chan…aku akan tetap menyukai apapun pemberian Nii-chan sekalipun itu kecil dan murah…" kaito mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu langsung dengan muka kakaknya. Muka Kaito yang sekarang bisa disamakan dengan tomat.

Jangankan Kaito, Akaito juga sama. Ternyata Kaito tidak meninggalkanmu kan Akaito…

* * *

 _C – Cincin_

Saat membersihkan kamar miliknya yang sebulan belum dibersihkan –memang bener – bener pemalesan- , Akaito menemukan sebuah cincin mainan kecil. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia menyimpan cincin itu. "kayanya familiar deh sama cincin ini, tapi aku dapat darimana dulu ya…"

Cincin itu memang sudah sangat tua dan berdebu. Sepertinya tertumpuk cukup lama dalam lemari buku Akaito. Ia coba mengingat peristiwa apa yang ia ingat dengan cincin itu.

Cincin…. Cincin… Kaito… DEG!

Akaito baru saja membuka aib memalukan yang selama bertahun – tahun telah ia kubur. Jadi, sebenarnya;

Flashback saat Akaito berumur 8 tahun dan Kaito 5 tahun…

 **"** **Kaito! Coba lihat ini!" Akaito menyodorkan cincin mainan di hadapan Kaito.**

 **"** **eh? Itu cincin siapa, Nii-chan?" Kaito bertanya polos. Biasanya ia hanya melihat benda itu ditangan mamanya. "hehe! Ini cincin untukmu Kaito! Tapi ini rahasia kita berdua!" Akaito menjelaskan sembari memasangkan cincinnya ketangan kiri Kaito bagian jari manis. "lihat! Aku juga memakai cincin yang sama!" Akaito mengatakannya dengan penuh bangga.**

 **Kaito tersenyum senang memiliki barang yang sama dengan kakaknya itu. "Aku akan jaga cincin ini dengan baik, Nii-chan!"**

Tapi, beberapa tahun kemudian, Akaito baru sadar arti dari cincin di jari manis tangan kiri. Karena malu dengan perbuatan bocahnya dulu, ia segera mengubur cincin itu kedalam tumpukan buku dan janji tidak akan mencarinya lagi.

Tapi itu semua hancur gara – gara ia membersihkan kamarnya.

Akaito merasa dirinya benar – benar bego. Kalo tahu itu aib mendingan dikubur di tanah aja…

* * *

 _D – Darah_

"woi, bro!" sahutan gaul terdengar seperti memanggil dirinya. "Apa, Meito?" tanyaku pada Meito. "Aku pingin nanya, nih. Kamu pernah mimisan hebat enggak?" kaget, tiba – tiba saja datang dan bertanya hal random.

"hah? Mimisan hebat? Maksudnya?" balasku tanda tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Meito. "ya, kaya pernah jatuh atau ketabrak hingga mimisan, demam tinggi atau habis liat gituan…hahahaha!" jelas Meito yang menurutku sangat aneh, ditambah hal – hal aneh lagi.

Hem, seingatku aku Cuma pernah mimisan saat kecil setelah demam tinggi. Well, itu normal sih. Darahnya juga tidak banyak. Ah, waktu kecil juga kan aku pernah jatuh tersandung, tapi darahnya tidak terlalu banyak juga, ya. Kayanya gak pernah deh…

"kayanya gak deh Mei-"

TUNGGU! Kalo gak salah, beberapa minggu yang lalu…

Flashback; **hari itu, Akaito pulang telat dari sekolah karena ada kegiatan klub. "Kaito, tadaima!" tapi yang aku dapat hanya suasana hening. Akaito segera menuju dapur untuk mencari adiknya, tapi si biru manis itu tidak ada disana. "apa dikamar ya?" setelah sampai tempat tujuan dan membuka pintu kamar Kaito, tetap si biru manis itu tidak ada.**

 **"** **mungkin dia sedang pergi keluar lagi,ya?" gumam Akaito dalam hati. Dengan menghela nafas, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Kegiatan klub basket hari ini sangat melelahkan. Baru saja Akaito mengambil handuk dan menenggerkanya di leher jenjangnya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi, pemandangan yang tersaji;**

 **Kaito yang telanjang bulat sedang menyabuni badannya yang seputih susu dan menengok kearah Akaito dengan wajah kaget.**

 **Bisa diulangi lagi, TELANJANG BULAT. Mau tidak mau Akaito dapat melihat seluruh bagian tubuh adik manisnya itu dengan baik dan jelas. Kaito menatap Nii-chan-nya mematung karena tanpa ketokan pintu kakaknya tiba – tiba masuk ke kamar mandi seenak jidat.**

 **Tes…tes…tes…**

 **"** **KYAAAA! NII-CHAN MESUM! AHH! NII-CHAN MIMISAN!" bisa dilihat sekarang darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung Akaito. Kejadian itu menyebabkan kerusuhan besar dalam kamar mandi.**

"…woi. Akaito?"

"pernah mimisan hebat kok."

* * *

 _E – Es Krim_

"duh, panas banget, sih!" gerutu Akaito di halaman belakang rumah sambil mengipas – ngipaskan kipas kecil kearah mukanya. Musim panas tahun ini memang sangat panas. Kaito juga ikut mengipas – ngipaskan mukanya, tapi tidak seheboh kakak semata wayangnya ini. Dari mukanya Kaito memang kalem, tidak sampai menggurutu seperti Akaito, tapi tetap saja ia measa kepanasan, bisa dilihat dari banyaknya keringat yang mengucur dari atas kepalanya.

"nii-chan, kita cari es krim aja di dalam kulkas." Ajak Kaito sambil berdiri menuju kulkas. Setidaknya kalau masih ada es krim, mereka dapat mendapat sedikit kesejukan.

"hmm, bener juga." Akaito ikut berjalan menuju kulkas. Didalam kulkas, untunglah masih ada 2 bungkus es krim rasa vanilla dan coklat. "Kai, kamu mau yang mana?" tawarnya pada Kaito. "ah, aku yang vanilla, ya!" aku segera mengambil es krim cokelat bagianku.

mereka berdua segera membuka bungkus es krim itu dan menjilatnya. Entah karena udara yang panas, es krimnya jadi cepat mencair. Akaito kewalahan karena es krim jadi meleber kemana – mana, ia jadi harus cepat – cepat menjilatnya habis.

"oi, Kaito, makannya jangan meleber-" belum selesai Akaito bicara, ia melihat banyak cairan putih –es krim vanilla- menempel di sekitar mulut juga dapat melihat Kaito berusaha menjilat cairan putih itu dari jarinya dan es krim itu, gerakan menjilat dan menghisap yang sangat menggoda iman seorang kakak seme ini.

"ehm…lengket…" gumam Kaito sambil terus menjilat jarinya yang terkena cairan lengket putih itu. Akaito meneguk ludah sambil berusaha tidak menyerang adiknya. Adiknya benar – benar terlihat uke sekali!

"loh? Nii-chan mukanya merah, kenapa? Apa kepanasan?" Akaito kaget karena tiba – tiba tangan adiknya memegang dahinya. "ah…ahahaha, tidak, ini efek karena kepanasan saja kok! Hahaha!"

Yah, makan es krim ternyata tidak mengurangi panasnya musim panas ini…

* * *

 _F – fantasy_

"Akaito, coba lihat ini deh~" panggil Luki tapi dengan wajah datar pada Akaito sambil menyodorkan majalah cosplay. Sudah biasa bagi Akaito melihat sahabat dekatnya membawa – bawa majalah ke sekolah sekedar untuk dibaca saat istirahat atau saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"hmm, apa?" "Nih, liat! Cosplay ini sangat imut,ya~" jari telunjuknya menunjuk cosplay perempuan. Begitu melihatnya, mataku langsung terbelalak lebar. Bagaimana tidak, baju yang dipakai perempuan itu sangat minim! Roknya mini, hanya menutupi setengah betisnya. Dan naju sailor seifuku yang ia kenakan sangat pendek, apalagi kelihatannya perempuan itu hanya memakai V-string…

"bagaimana? Cosplay Shimakaze ini sangat imut,ya~ jarang ada yang bisa cosplay Shimakaze secocok ini~" aku hanya melirik Luki dengan horror. Ternyata Luki memang benar – benar fetish cosplay cewe seksi. "…terus, kenapa dengan cosplay Shimakaze ini?"

"coba bayangin Kaito pakai cosplay Shimakaze ini dan bersikap tsundere, pasti imut sekali ya~ bagian tubuh nan putih mulusnya akan kelihatan,ya~"

Hooo.. gitu..

APA?!

Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Akaito; Kaito memakai baju sailor seifuku dengan rok mini seperti yang dikenakan Shimakaze.

 **"** **nii-chan! Apaan sih lihat – lihat! A-aku bukannya ingin memakai baju ini demi nii-chan! Baka!" Kaito yang sifatnya jadi benar – benar tsundere berusaha setengah mati menutupi paha mulusnya dengan muka merona.**

"BODOH! MANA BISA!"

"heh? Bisalah. Aku kan hanya ngebayangin Kaito malu sambil pakai baju seifuku doang kok. Mukanya imut banget kan? Aku gak bayangin yang lainnya loh?"

"…" Akaito bungkam. Jadi yang dia pikirkan dengan Luki pikirkan sangat jauh. Luki memang seorang lelaki yang kadar mesumnya gak tinggi – tinggi amat. Akaito mati kutu.

"kamu mikir apaan sih?"

"hahaha, enggak, imajinasi gua aja yang ketinggian, hahaha…" Akaito canggung seketika. Rasain punya adik se-uke Kaito. Kan tiap kali mikir yang aneh - aneh jadi ngebayangin Kaito juga.

* * *

 _G – Gombal_

"Kaito, kamu tahu gak, gula sekarang rasanya gak manis loh." Tukas Akaito tiba – tiba sambil duduk di sofa sebelah Kaito yang sedang baca majalah.

"hah? Kenapa enggak manis?" Kaito bingung tiba – tiba kakaknya duduk seenak jidat disebelahnya. Ia jadi penasaran dengan kata – kata kakaknya dan segera menutup majalahnya.

Akaito tersenyum penuh makna pada adik semata wayangnya. Ia segera mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Kaito, dan berbisik di telinganya, "Karena, gula semanis apapun tidak bisa menggantikan bibir kecilmu~" bisik Akaito seduktif.

Kaito mematung seketika dan langsung memerah padam dan mengejar Akaito yang sudah kabur secepat mungkin. "NII-CHAN BAKA!"

.

.

TBC


End file.
